Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Thranduil's daughter was taken from him. Now that hes found her, she wants little to do with him or Legolas. Can they convince her other wise? Or will she be lost to them. AU. Rating may go up! Chapter 10 up! Please Review! :)
1. Missing Princess Found

A/N: I know I haven't updated the other stories in a while and I'm sorry. Everything I had done got lost and I got frustrated! I promise have the other stories updated in the next few weeks! I'm working on it I promise! This is my first story for The Hobbit/LoTR and I'm using lots of different things for elven translation, so I'm sorry if it's wrong. This is going to be AUish and no this isn't a crossover with GoTs. I just loved the name.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs!

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter

Chapter 1: Missing Princess Found

* * *

><p>Thranduil stared astonished off into the distance, as the reality of another loss in his family descended slowly into his world yet again. The fury, the upset, and the indescribable devastation simmered within his heart. This shall never be forgotten, nor will this treacherous act go without the life of the culprit coming to a most chastising painful end. Thranduil climbed instantly to his feet. No one was going to take his child and survive the night.<p>

"_Q túv- he! Q túv-_ _Daenerys! _(FIND HER! FIND Daenerys!) Thranduil shouted.

All of the elves searched and searched for Daenerys but to no avail the beloved elfling was gone. However, no matter how long it took they were determined to find her and bring her back to where she belonged. She was lost to Thranduil and her brother Legolas for now.

Thranduil slowly lowered himself back down in his seat, the sadness swelling with in him. He did his best to hide it behind the wall he had built around himself, for his son lay sleeping at his feet. Ever since his sister disappearance Legolas has not left his father's side. It was as if he was afraid that his father too would disappear. Thranduil won't deny that he has thought about it. He missed his wife, Calaerien, desperately. He has not been the same since she departed this world. What kept him there were his children; they needed him when their mother was no longer there to care for them. He had failed to protect them. His son Legoals lay wounded at his feet and his daughter had been taken away from him, from behind his castle walls.

Thranduil rest his hand upon his son's head, careful to avoid his sons wound; as there tears threaten, his voice was quiet and even, _"Manke caela ille cul amin lisse' hin?_ (Where have you gone my sweet child_) lle toror' ar' amin melas lle ikotane. (_Your Brother and I love you so)

** Years later **

Fayre ran along the stream and leapt into the water. Her father, Adan, cleared all the rocks he could just so she could splash there. Her elder brother, Alyan, normally was with her when she played in the stream. However today she was up early, the sun was rising slowly in the distance. She giggled as she splashed; she even made sure to do some washing up while she played. Once she was clean she threw the water up over her head and squealed. She smiled brightly when the rainbows appeared and faded. She threw more water up in the air and then she noticed someone along the tree line. It wasn't long before she could feel like someone was watching her. She stopped playing and watched the tree line. She could see a man…no he wasn't a man…he was an elf. Fayre shivered, why this elf was staring at her. She put her hands over her ears as if to hide them, so the elf wouldn't see. But it had been too late. He had already seen her.

She stepped out of the water; the fear inside her began to swell. "PAPA! ALYAN!" she screamed as she watched the elf move towards her.

"Fayre!" she heard as the two men came running from the cottage. Her father scooped her up into his protective arms. "What's the matter my little one?"

She pointed to the trees. "The Elf!" she cried, "He was watching me." When they looked the elf was gone. Adan slowly put his daughter down, "There is no need to be afraid my sweet girl. Elves tend to stay to themselves, unless provoked. However, maybe just maybe, he wanted to be your friend. But next time if you see him, tell me or your brother and we will politely ask him to try to be more careful. I can't have my little girl afraid of elves now can I?" The man kissed her forehead.

"Considering she is one." Alayn teased. Fayre stuck her tongue out at her older brother as he and her father laughed.

**Back in Mirkwood**

Thranduil set quietly on his throne, lost in his thoughts his memories. He lowered his hand to his leg and sighed. What was he to do? He continued to ponder has the large doors to his throne room burst open and his son Legolas came running in calling his name. Thranduil was on his feet before his son got the words out.

_"Atar __ron__ utue he!"_ (Father they found her) Legolas shouted, _"Ron Utue Daenerys!"_ (They found Daenerys)

_"Sana amin a' amin tinu" _(take me to my daughter) Thranduil said as he ran to his son. Legolas and his father were determined to reach the princess before sundown.


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs!

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter

Chapter 2: The Decision.

Thranduil and Legolas rode day and night, to reach the elfling princess. Just as the sun was starting to burn high as a small cabin came into view. It looked, warn, almost in desperate need of prepare. When they reached the entrance a man with graying hair came out to meet them. He looked surprised to see the Elven King in front of his home. As Thranduil and Legolas dismounted the man bowed.

Without thinking Thranduil unsheathed his sword and pointed at the man's throat. "Where is my Daenerys!?" Thranduil's voice was sinister and radiated with hatred, "Where is my daughter!?"

The man swallowed hard he knew no one in this village could even challenge the great elven king," I…I…don't know…your daughter…"

The Elven King swung his sword and cut the man across the face, "DO NOT LIE TO ME! YOU WILL RETURN MY DAUGHTER!" The man flinched away and covered his wound with his hand.

"Papa!" a male voice called. Legolas had an arrow pointed at the new voice instantly. The younger man froze.

"Move!" Legolas ordered as the younger man and his father to enter the cabin and stand next to each other.

"My father will not ask again!" Legolas warned in a hazardously ominous tone. "Where is my sister, Daenerys?"

"I swear," Alayn pleaded as he watched the Elven King, "We do not know anyone by that name milord."

"Wrong Answer!" Legolas said venomously, as he drew back his bow preparing to fire.

"WAIT! My son Alayn speaks the truth!" Adan beseeched The Elven King, "The only elf that lives here is my daughter. I give you my word we have never seen Princess Daenerys!"

"How did an elfling come to be here if you did not take her?" Thranduil snapped pushing his blade into Adan's throat his blood slowly began to make itself known.

"My Wife!" Adan said as his voice trembled at the thought of his late wife. He was too old fight the elven king, even he was young he knew neither he nor his son could take elves. "She found an elfling! We saved her! We believed her parents had been murdered or she had been abandon."

Before Thranduil or Legolas could question further, a loud bang caused both men to turn towards the cabin's small entrance. Water was scattered all over the floor, as two wood buckets lay on their sides. A small elven child stood staring at them frozen in fear.

"Fayre!" Alayn shouted in horror. "RUN!"

Thranduil lowered his blade in awe. There she was. His little Daenerys.

"Papa!" She cried as she started to take a staggering step backward. Legolas kept his arrow pointed at both men as his father, moved slowly towards the little girl.

He slowly extended his hand out to touch the little girl's face. His voice was soft, warm, and seeped with abundant sadness and love. "_Daenerys_. _Amin -elle Daenerys_" (My Little Daenerys)

The little girl shook her head and slowly backed away looking at her father and brother. Her brother shouted again, "RUN, FAYRE RUN!"

"Fayre…it's a misunderstanding honey…it's…"Adan said could see the terror and trembling coming from his child.

With that the girl darted as fast as she could towards the trees.

"FAYRE NO!" Adan called, "DON'T RUN FAYRE!" But it was too late. The little girl wasn't listening, she was too afraid to turn around and come back. Her father's words were lost to her.

Thranduil stood frozen; she ran away from him the hurt crossed his face as he slowly dropped his hand. He started to go after her but Adan stopped him.

"No don't!" Adan blurted out and then quickly added "Milord."

"Who are you to order my father!?" Legolas glared, but stopped when his father spoke.

"_Dina amin utinu eteleht- tel' edan quen." _(Be silent my son let the human speak)

"Please milord, allow my son to go find her." Adan said careful. "She trusts her brother."

"I am her brother!" Legolas shouted enraged as he fought the urge to shoot this man where he stood.

"_Dina amin_" (Be Silent) Thranduil warned. Legolas complied bitterly.

"She's afraid!" Adan continued. "We can reassure her. Please. She just saw the only family she has ever known to be threatened. Please. We know where she has gone."

Thranduil nodded, "Go."

"But papa!" Alayn started to protest. "We can't just…"

"Now Alayn. Find her and bring her here." Adan ordered as the Elven King gave Alayn a look of distain.

Alayn nodded and started towards the door but stopped when the Elven King spoke.

"If you do not return with my daughter, I will not hesitate to kill this mortal where he stands. You have until the sun sets" He pointed his sword at Adan.

"Go son, I will be fine." Adan said as his son nodded and hurried towards the woods.

**Hours later: Just before sunset. **

Legolas stared out the window, observing and waiting intolerantly for this human to return with his sister. He wasn't really listening to the conversation between his father and Adan, but he did however catch bits and pieces.

"You can't just take her away!" Adan pleaded. "We are all she has known. We are her family!"

Thranduil sneered a little, "The Elves are her family! She shall learn to know something else. I will no longer let my child be subjected to your ways."

"Subjected to…." Adan began but was cut off by the Elven king.

"She will only know hurt and pain! I will not let Daenerys suffer as such…" he spoke coldly towards the man as if it had been obvious.

"We have never hurt her! We never will…we" Adan began again only to be cut off once more.

"Maybe not…" Thranduil stated flatly as if he shouldn't have to explain, "But you will. You are mortal where she is not. You both will be long dead before she even reaches her young adult years (meaning teenage). She will still be but a child and alone. What will happen to her then? When you are not there to protect her?"

Adan swallowed hard, as the tears rimmed his eyes. How had he not realized? How could he risk leaving his sweet little girl all alone in this world?

"Now that you understand and have agreed," Thranduil stated, "We shall be returning Daenerys to her true and rightful home, with her own people. The decision has been made."

Adan opened his mouth to protest when he was once again cut off.

"_Ada,_ _ron tula!_" (Dad, they come.)Legolas stated when he first heard them approaching. Their laughter and voices were easily heard well before they emerged from the tree line.

Thranduil stood, "You may say your goodbyes."

"Please may we see her?" Adan pleaded.

The Elven King nodded, "You may." However, he knew very well he had no intention of ever allowing these two, to ever lay eyes upon his daughter again. This was their final goodbye. He watched Adan for a moment as he stood slowly, as if his legs would crumble beneath him at any moment. He however did not care about the feelings of either mortal.

Legolas started to object but was silenced by the warning that flashed across his father's face. So he turned his attention back out the window. It pained him to see how much his sister loved this man. He watched as he tossed the little girl as high as he could into the air just to catch her again. The little girl would squeal and hug him very tight. He could easily hear their conversation with his elven hearing while Adan could not. He was sure Adan could not even see them yet.

"I will never love anyone as much you big brother, you or my papa." She said as she clung to him in a tight embrace.

"Or I you" He said as he hugged the little girl close. "I will always be there to protect you little one. That's what big brothers are for."

The little girl laughed once again as Legolas cringed. That man was not her brother! He was! It's his job to protect her!

"You are the best big brother in the whole wide world!" She yelled and extended her arms out as wide as they would go, "and I love you this much!"

"That's a lot" Alayn said smiling, "But I love you, my little sister, to the moon and back."

The little girls eyes grew wide as she looked up at the sky…"That's a whole whole bunch"

Alayn laughed, "Yes it is." He then kissed her forehead.

Legolas couldn't take it anymore; no one was going to take his little sister from him. He lost her once he was not going to lose her to a mortal. He started to surge forward enraged after he exited the cabin. Legolas only stopped when he felt his father grab his arm and had a firm grip upon him. He knew his father had to be just as hurt as he was. He knew his father too could hear their conversation. As well as see them from so far away, very clearly.

_"Re indóme n-mar rato amin utinu._" (She will be home soon my son) Thranduil told his son, as the hurt swelled within him. She was his child; both he and Legolas have been replaced in her life by these two mortals. The moment they returned to the Woodland Realm that was going to be corrected. No mortals will replace him or his son in his daughter's life. He would never allow it!

Authors note: I am not sure how I feel about this chapter…it could be rewritten at some point but I am not sure yet. If i do so i well let you know in the description that i re-posted it. Let me know what you guys think. I hope to go into greater detail about how she has gotten with them in later chapters. Until then read and review! I promise I am working on the other stories as well. This one is very fresh in my mind and swirling in my head so it's a bit easier.


	3. The Final Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs!

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter

Chapter 3: Final Goodbye?

* * *

><p>Adan watched his son and his daughter come closer with tearful eyes. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He loved his daughter, Fayre, unconditionally. He never wants to hurt her, but what choice did he have? Thraduil, the Elven King was right. His son and himself would be dead while she is still a babe. She needed someone that could look after her the whole of her life. Someone who could teacher the ways of the Elves, he and his wife had tried but they couldn't teach her much. They were not elves and now it was just him and his son raising her. She needed a mother, a woman who would be able to understand her. The tears slowly began to rim and spill over his lashes and down his cheeks. This was the right thing to do. No matter how much it hurt him, he had to do what was best for his little girl. He had to send her with Thranduil, the Elven King.<p>

"Bring her here Alyan." Adan said as he held his arms out for his little girl. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Thranduil thought it was best to remain silent for their last few moment together. For his daughters sake. Legolas followed his father's example.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, she spoke softly and her voice rimmed with sadness, "Why do you cry papa? Please don't cry." Her little hands wiped the way his tears.

Adan swallowed hard and kept the girl in a tight hold and whispered, "You know your brother and I love you very much, right? Nothing is ever going to change that. Do you hear me? Nothing."

"Yes, Papa." She said the confusion first in her voice and then across her young face. "I love you too, very much."

Alyan looked at his father in disbelieving dreadfulness, "Papa, you can't! Please. You can't let them just…"

"We have no choice." Adan said to his son, "What will happen to her when we can't be with her anymore?"

Alyan froze as the realization of his father's words slowly sank in, his heart began to drop. The tears soon fill his eyes as he locked his arms around his sister and their father. The little girl hugged her brother and her father close, unsure what was going on. A deep sadness steadily began to feel her heart; she hated to see the two people she cared for most so sad.

"We will always be together papa. I promise." She said as she held up a pinky.

"No my dear one." Adan said slowly as his heart swelled and the sadness slowly began to overtake him. "We won't. I want you to meet The Elven King, Thranduil, of the Woodland realms and his son prince Legolas. "

She lowered her pinky reluctantly, "Yes, papa."

The little girl turned and looked at the two people her father gestured too as her hold on him became tighter.

"Do not be afraid little one." Thranduil said as he bowed his head, "We will never hurt you. You have my word."

"Papa," she said as she watched Legolas and Thranduil carefully, "Look, they have pointy ears…like mine."

"That they do." He said slowly, "They are elves just like you."

"I've never seen an elf this close before." She said softly.

"Do you remember what they say about elves?" Adan asked.

She looked at him wide eyed, "Don't make them mad or they will rip your guts out?"

Both Thranduil and Legolas looked at each other. Legolas couldn't decide if he should be offended or amused.

"No…" Adan said slowly, "Where did you hear a thing like that?"

"Marwood," she said, "He said that…"

"I should have known" Adan said, "You can't believe everything Marwood tells you my dear. Do you remember what mama told you about elves?"

"Yes papa." She said as she watched the two elves watched her quietly, "Mama said that if elves give you their word they will not break it."

"That's right." Adan said, even though Legolas and Thranduil knew that that wasn't always the case, "The Elven King gave me his word."

"For what Papa?" She looked at her father confused.

Adan kissed the girl on the forehead, "I am sorry my dear, I'm so sorry."

"Why papa?" she asked it was clear she was becoming even more and more confused and the fear was starting to show.

"You see sweet heart, The Elven King, has come to take you to live with the Elves in Mirkwood." He said slowly his heart slowly began to fracture in his chest.

Fayre looked at Thranduil then back at her father, "Will you and Alyan becoming too?"

"No honey," Adan said gently, "Alyan and I will be staying here. You have to go with him by yourself."

Tears filled her eyes, "I want to stay with you and my brother, papa!"

"I know you do sweetie," he said as the fractures in his heart deepen. "We would love for you to stay but you must go dear heart."

"I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU PAPA!" she begged, the tears spilled over their threshold, "PAPA! PLEASE!"

"Alyan, please collect your sisters things." Adan said as the girl clung to him and pleaded. Alyan did as his father asked as the tears escaped him.

"I'LL BE GOOD PAPA! I PROMISE!" her tears dug deeper into his soul, "I'LL DO MY CHORES EVERYDAY! I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE! I'M SORRY I WAS BAD PAPA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY!"

The little girl continued to sob, as Adan's heart shattered at her words. He lifted the girls face to make her look at him. "No Fayre, no! You have done absolutely nothing wrong! Do you hear me? Nothing! You're brother and I will visit you often ok? I know you can't understand this right now, but this is our way of protecting you."

"I can protect myself! Please! Papa please!" Her sobs broke Thranduil's heart. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and tell her everything would be ok, that he was going to protect her always. That he and Legolas loved her more then words could describe.

"I know you can sweetheart." Adan held the little girl tight as his son reemerged with a small sack full of her belongings in one hand. He held a bottle and two dolls in the other hand. The little girl nodded and held her father tight. "I love you papa! I love you!"

"I love you too! Remember no matter what, we will always be family. Your brother and I are always a short ride away if you need us ok?" He said as he placed the little girl on her feet.

The little girl sniffled and nodded, "Yes papa."

Alyan handed the little girl her sack and held the bottle out for her to see. "Fayre, this is important, do you remember how to take this?"

"Yes" she sniffled as her brother slowly put it into her bag. "Tell me how you take it, Fayre?"

She flung her arms around her elder brother and clung to him for dear life and whimpered "One spoon full ever morning."

"Yes" he nodded," and if you are having trouble?"

"Ask someone to help me."

"That's right" he said as he kissed her forehead, "I give you my word I will see you again. Next time we meet I will keep my promise to you. I will teach you how to use a bow."

The little girl sniffled and nodded, "I love you. You are the best big brother."

"And I love the best little sister in the world to the moon and back." He kissed her forehead again and handed her the last two items that belonged to her. Her dolls.

She held them tightly, to her chest.

"It is time to go." Thranduil said as he brought is elk closer to the little girl. It was getting darker. He thought it might be best if she could sleep her way back to Mirkwood.

"Wait!" She cried, "As she handed one of the dolls back to her brother."

"Fayre, honey the doll is yours you keep it." Alyan said as his father knelt down beside him.

"He's right sweetie." He said softly, the tears threatening once again. His son was already coming apart. "Take her with you."

Fayre held tight to the doll in her other hand and shook her head, "To keep the bad things away."

Alyan nodded, and took the doll from his little sister and kissed her forehead, "To keep the bad things away."

Adan kissed his daughter on the head one last time as she backed away from them towards the Elven king. The tears shone in her eyes, her face was streaked, red and her eyes were puffy from the tears.

She waved and blew tearful kisses as the elf she didn't know as her father, scooped her up into his arms and gracefully mounted the elk.

"This isn't goodbye!" Her brother shouted as the elven king and his son started to ride off with his little sister.  
>"We will see you soon!" Her papa called, as he put his arm around his son. Alyan held his father tight as the tears fell from their eyes. Soon their everyday routine would be short the one person that could always bring a smile to their faces.<p>

Thranduil rode away with his daughter, clinging to her bag and her doll, as she set between his arms. Her tears tormented his heart with such pain he could hardly bare it. It even made him wonder for a breif moment if he was doing the right thing for Daenerys. Or if he was causing her a lot more harm then good as they headed towards his kingdom.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 3. What do you think? Will this end up blowing up in Thranduil's face later on? I hope you enjoyed this! Pleas Review! Hope to see you next time! I know I posted already today but I couldn't help myself. Lol!<p> 


	4. Woodland Realm of Mirkwood

A disclaimer: I don't have any of these characters except for the OCs.

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter

Chapter 4: Woodland Realm of Mirkwood.

* * *

><p>Thranduil and Legolas rode through the night to do their best to reach their home before the next sunset, with Daenerys safely tucked in her father's arms; for the first time in what seemed like countless agonizing years. He looked down at her, then smiled. She favored her mother's features more so than his son, Legolas.<p>

Thranduil held her closer to him, with his arm protectively wrapped around her little physique, she was thus much smaller than what Legolas had been at her age. He held her as close as he could for even in her sleep, she cried. Tears continued to trickle down her small cheeks followed by the occasional faint whimper that pulled hard on the strings of his heart.

_"Sut naa re, ada?" (How is she, dad?)_ Legolas said as he slackened his horse's pace to meet his fathers. _"Re nallas sal' e' kaima." (She cries still in sleep.)_ Thranduil stated with deep sorrow in his voice. _"Re naa ngwalme ed' daer nwalma." (She is tormented by great sadness.) _

Legolas frowned at the thought of his little sister's tears; it pained him to know that they were the cause even if her best interest was at heart. He knew that right now, as young as she was, she would not be capable of understanding their intentions. Even if her best interest was at heart.

"Daenerys, will forget her sadness soon enough." Legolas tried to ease his father's pain. _"Ceri- vá gorga, ada!" (Do not fear dad.) _

Thranduil nodded and urged his wapiti to go faster; Legolas followed, matching his father's pace. It was time for his little sister to be where she belonged, with her people and in their home.

As the day wore on, Thranduil wanted desperately to prompt questions from his daughter, just to activate a conversation with her. He told her of their home, of its people and how they were enthusiastic to meet her upon their arrival. He would point out animals to her in hopes to encourage any kind of communication between them. Legolas attempted to instigate conversation with his little sister as well, but she never uttered a sound. She would look at them, then turn her attention back to what was ahead or look at what they were trying to show her.

When their realm came into view, Thranduil and Legolas couldn't help but grin. The little girl gazed at their home in amazement. First, there were the large gardens with many flowers of all sizes, shapes and colors, even the small glittering stream that ran between it. She marveled at the large columns and their handcrafted designs. She glanced at Thranduil with a confused expression; he smiled and nodded. Then she saw the grand golden doors, with great detailed design. Flowers and vines grew around the golden entrance creating an even greater sight to behold.

Word traveled rapidly through the kingdom that the Elven King and the Prince have returned with the long absent Princess. A multitude of elves assembled to catch a glimpse of the imperial household. Thranduil felt his daughter's small frame press tightly against his chest as her body stiffen against his and shrink closer. Her small physique trembled as she attempted to conceal herself from the onlookers. Thranduil wrapped a strong protective arm around his daughter's quivering frame, allowing his arm to act as a defense for her.

Once they got in at the palace entrance Thuranduil dismounted gracefully, then swept his daughter off the spine of the saddle in one fluid motion, setting her on her feet. She stood very still, clinging her doll tightly to her chest and kept a firm hold to her sack handles that she had over her shoulder with the other hand. Legolas cast a hand gently along her shoulder and gently nudged her forward.

"Do not fear, little one." He said soothingly, "You are safe here. You will constantly be safe here." She nodded slowly and allowed Legolas guide her forward, as Thraduil walked next to her on the other side.

Upon entering the palace they were greeted by Tauriel. _"Heruamin" (My Lord) _she sounded out with a bow both to her king and the prince. She peeked downwards at the little elfling that stood between the two royals. A grin spread wider across her facial expression and she bowed once more, "Arwenamin" (My lady).

The little girl just looked at Tauriel unsure of what to do… she just gripped tighter to her doll. Legolas was a little surprised the doll's head hasn't been severed from its physical structure as close as his sister was gripping it.

Thranduil knelt down, carefully putting a hand along the girl's shoulder, "Daenarys, Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?_ (Daenarys, do you speak Elvish?) Lle rangwa?" (Do you understand?) _

She merely looked at him, he sighed, "Tauriel could you please contact an instructor for Daenarys."

Tauriel bowed again, "Uma, heruamin" (Yes, my Lord)

"Are you hungry Milords?" She questioned as she stood up from her arc. " I can have a bath drawn for you, if you wish?"

Thranduil looked down at Daenarys for a second every bit of it, she seemed mesmerized by Tauriel.  
>"I will stay by the princess Daenary's side while she is away from you sir. She will not leave my sight. I will draw a bath for her myself."<p>

The Elven King, reluctantly nodded. He knew all three of them could use a nice hot bath and warm food.

Tauriel knelt down and offered her hand out to the little female child, "Come Princess. I will draw you a nice hot bath. Would you wish that?"

Legolas leaned down and talked softly into her ear, "Do not worry, Daenarys, she is harmless."

"I heard that." Tauriel said as Legolas chuckled as he gently nudged the little girl closer, "Everything will be alright, I promise." With that a reluctant tiny hand went into hers. Shortly they were heading down the hallway.

Legolas and Thanduial watched till the pair disappeared from sight.

Once the bath was drawn and she was safely in the bath Tauriel set in a chair with her back to the little girl. Attempting to determine how to take up a conversation to help the young princess feel more prosperous in her new environment.

"I…" the little elfling started as Tauriel opened her mouth to speak. "I think you could of taken him."

"Whom? Prince Legolas?"

"Yes." She said so quietly if Tauriel hadn't of been an elf she wouldn't of been able to hear her.

Tauriel turned towards the small girl and smiled at her, "Would you like some help with your hair?"

The child nodded, "Please."

Once her chair was turned around Tauriel began working along the young one's hair, "Everyone is very glad you are here…"

"Why?" she asked as the tears filled her eyes, "I want to go back…"

Tauriel looked at the princess with sympathy filled eyes, this had to be hard for her.

Daenerys took in a trembling breath and turned to Tauriel, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask me anything?" Tauriel said, "Close your eyes." Once the child's eyes were close Tauriel rinsed her hair with a pail.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tauriel asked, confused, putting the bucket away.

"Why does everyone go on calling me Daenerys?"

* * *

><p>There's chapter 4! What did you all think? I really hope you guys liked it! Please Review!<p> 


	5. Nightmares

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the OCs.

Daenerys: Thranduil's Daughter

Chapter 5: Nightmares

* * *

><p>Thranduil and Legolas set in brilliantly crafted wooden chairs in front of an equally grand long dining table that was decorated with 3 beautifully placed table settings. Thranduil set at the head while his dearest son, Legolas sat to his left and his beloved daughter; Daenerys would sit at his right. Thranduil and Legolas discussed the information they received about more and more spiders crossing into their lands. The conversation was beginning to become heated about how to rid the land of this pestilence when Tauriel 's voice got their attention.<p>

"It's alright." Tauriel said reassuringly as she came into sight, "Come on."

Finally Daenerys stepped into view as she clasped tightly Tauriel's hand, clutching at her chest. Legolas looked at his father as he slowly began to ascend upward to his foundation. Thranduil stood in reverence at the sight of his daughter. He didn't quite trust what he was witnessing. She wore a beautiful deep green gown that was intertwined with embellished lace along the neckline and on a section of the sleeves had white embroidery just before it belled out beautifully along her arms. If she put her hands down the sleeves would cover her hands and almost reach the floor beneath her. Her dark wavy hair was adorned with a brilliant yet small lily flower clip and fell gently over her shoulders.

Daenerys kept her eyes downcast as Thranduil and Legolas observed her. When Thranduil was at his full height, he spoke, in a low, pained gasping whisper, "Calaerien."

The tears crept in blurring his vision and rimming his eyes.

"Adar?" Legolas's voice brought the Elven King back from his memories.

By concealing his tears, immeasurable sorrow; his spirit and heart spoke lovingly, without falter, _"Vanimle sila tiri, ve' lle atara." (Your beauty shines bright, like your mothers.) _Forgetting in that moment that she does not yet to understand their native tongue. Legolas looked at his father, then back at his sister, as pain filled his breast. He could distinguish by his father's expression before he even spoke whom his sister resembled even without having to recall the little he remembered of his mother's appearance.

"Please, sit." He extended his hand towards the empty chair. Daenerys looked at Tauriel who nodded approvingly, then she reluctantly released Tauriel's hand.

Tauriel bowed, "I shall attend to my other duties, and please let me know if I am needed. My lord, before you retire for the night I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Very well." Thranduil nodded at Tauriel who then departed. Daenerys placed herself in the seat next to her father and looked at the plate of food in front of her.

Thranduil smiled at his son, then at his daughter for this was the first time in what felt like centuries that his whole family was having a meal together. As the meal continued he noticed that Daenerys wasn't eating. "What's the matter, my child? Do you not like what is prepared?"

"We can have something else prepared for you." Legolas said.

"I.. I'm not hungry. Can I please go to bed?" she said softly, looking down at her plate. Her voice sounded almost breathless.

"Of course," Thranduil said reluctantly as he waved for the maid, "Daenerys would like to retire for the evening. Please take her to the room I had prepared for her previously. Remember, she does not yet understand our native tongue."

"Yes, Milord," the maid bowed, "Do please follow me princess." Daenerys slipped out of her chair and followed the maid with a whispered, "Thank You," to Legolas and Thranduil.

Thranduil sighed deeply and lay his head in his hands, this had not transpired well at all. Not that he genuinely expected it to start off brilliantly, but he had hoped against hope that it would of gone much better than this catastrophe he had just witnessed. She wouldn't even speak to them. She would just nod and turn over her food around on her plate.

Legolas stood, putting a hand along his father's shoulder, "It's hardly her first day back home. _Anno-ta_ _coiasira, Ada"(Give it time, dad. )_ He gave his father's shoulder a light squeeze before retiring. Thranduil walked towards his daughters room, and carried a pastry that had been her favorite when she was very small. His wife, Calaerien, always got on to him for feeding it to her. She was too young for it, she still has yet to bring teeth, it was tough for her, but, his little girl liked it so he was proceeding to make certain she was going to make it. Even if that signified he suffered to be furtive about it, but he was sure, Calaerien as smart as she was, had to of known what he had been up to. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of his beautiful, brilliant, loving wife. He lifted his hand to knock when the sounds coming from inside brought him back to his excruciating reality.

Her gently sobs cascaded onto his heart and he froze before the first knock. Her words cut through him like a knife and crushed him beneath there wait.

"Papa," she cried, "Please come get me. I want to go back home. Please, papa? Don't leave me here with them… I'm afraid. I don't like it here. Don't make me stay."

Thranduil slowly dropped his hand to his side, his daughter, his flesh in blood hated them. He felt every bit if his spirit was being forcibly taken away slowly from his breast. He set the plate along the floor and took slow steps towards his study. What was he to do? How can he make this better for her? How can he get her to accept Legolas and himself? For once in a long time Tharanduil felt he was truly at a loss of what to do. This was one of his most terrifying nightmares coming to life and there was not a thing he could do to stop it.

**In Daenerys room**

Daenerys lay on a large, strange bed, clutching to her doll tightly to herself as the tears continued to fall. This whole place was strange. Everyone keeps staring at her and talking to her like she should know them and they keep bowing to her. What was she supposed to do, or say to them? She didn't understand what was happening. They had tried to take her bag from her, someone even said, "That is no longer appropriate for you. You are royalty."

She had to leave her home, the only home and family, she has ever known to be in this great underground grand palace, with people she doesn't recognize or infer. She doesn't understand the ways of elves. Even I she is one. Reading or hearing about them and actually being able to perform them were not the same thing. Along the summit of everything else everyone keeps telling her, that her name is Daenereys! Her name is Fayre, and has constantly been. So why do they keep on insisting on calling her Daenereys. She just couldn't understand, why was this happing to her? Had she done something to arrive at her papa not wanting her any longer?

She could feel her hands start trembling from the anxiousness. She slowly lay on her side as she squeezed the doll tighter to her breast, she could feel the tightening grow within her chest, and breathing was becoming ragged and harder to do. She was bracing herself for the pain that would soon begin if she didn't calm down. She knew better than letting herself get this upset, especially since… she can't take anything till tomorrow morning. She gazed at the bottle her brother had turned over to her before they left for Mirkwood, she was really enticed to use up some of what's inside. She hadn't taken enough on her way to the palace and now it was coming back to bite her. After what seemed like forever breathing became more comfortable. She was used to this happening to her, it's something she's dealt with ever since she could remember. She resolved, since she was starting to feel better, a letter wouldn't take too much out of her. But there had been no paper, she could hear people going around outside every once in a while and then she determined to open the door and wait for someone to come by. She knew she was in no condition to try to walk around looking for people when she had no idea where she was in the first place. When she opened the doorway, and turned back to her bed. She then discovered the golden brown pastry on a small decorative saucer sitting in the hall in front of her doorway waiting for her. She retrieved the plate, returning once again to her bed.

**Thranduil's study (weeks later)**

The Elven King paced in his study, it's been weeks since his talk Tauriel. What was he to do? Nothing has really changed, Daenerys still barely speaks to them and she refuses to eat, except for the pastries he leaves at her door. He was becoming very concerned as was Legolas. Nothing was getting through her, none of her memories from when she was with them were returning. Yes, she was really young when she vanished, but she was an elf and they remember much of their really early years. Eventually the memories fade, but elves still have the better recall over the humans or dwarves. But she is still a babe so she is not nearly old enough to of lost those years at least not completely.

He slammed his fist on his desk, she doesn't even remember her true name! They nonetheless have to repeat it many times, sometimes before she replies. This signifies they have done something to her! Something that made her forget. He slammed his fist down again, swearing. The frustration in his spirit was overwhelming. Nonetheless, the piercing scream that echoed through the halls, caused the frustration to explode in uncontrollable terror. Thranduil had the door to his daughters room opened before any of the guards came along. Legolas was right behind him. The Elven king was grateful in this moment that he had his daughters room to be put between him and Legolas's rooms, with the study just across the hall. He had lost her once, he would be damned if it happened a second time. He was relieved to see that his daughter was alone in her room, she was safe. He promised everything was okay and walked towards his child's bed, where she lay thrashing and shouting away.

"Papa!" her body jerked a little and her breathing was coming in short pants, "I'm afraid! Help me! They are getting closer!" Thranduil gently placed his hand on his daughter's forehead and stroked her hair.

"Shh. There is no need to fear, hush now." He went on to comfort her as her body slowly started to loosen under his touch. "I'm right here. I am going to protect you. You are safe, my little one and so very loved. Please don't be saddened any longer. I am not certain my heart can hold a great deal more."

He leaned forward, an pressed his lips lovingly against his daughter's forehead, _" Ai er, amin nauva ten'oio n- sinome a' mela ar' vara lle." _(Little One, I will forever be here to love and protect you.)

She nestled closer to him in her sleep and muttered, "I love you, papa."

Thranduil wanted to smile, but he knew, that even in her slumber, she wasn't talking to him.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 5! I hope you guys like it! Please review!<p> 


	6. Breaking Point

A disclaimer: I don't have any of these characters except for the OCs.

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter

Chapter 6: Breaking Point

* * *

><p>Legolas walked through the corridors to the courtyard. He halted when he spotted his sister, Daenerys, with a bow much too big for her, in her hand. When she pulled back to shoot, the arrow would fall forward, she would fix the arrow just to have the same thing happen again when she pulled back the bow's string. He couldn't help but grin as he watched. When the arrow fell a third time he laughed softly, "That bow is much too heavy for you Daenerys. You can hardly lift it."<p>

Daenerys turned and looked at Legolas as he walked over and selected another for her. "Try this one, it's much lighter than the one you have. It will be more comfortable for you to use because it's small as well." She reluctantly handed her bow to Legolas and took the one he provided her. She lined up the arrow when Legolas stopped her.

"Wait, put your hand here," Legolas began to demonstrate, "and hold your bow like this." She followed him closely, and tried to imitate what he had demonstrated for her. She allowed Legolas to adjust her arms and get into the proper pose before releasing the arrow on his command. The arrow went through the air, it didn't go far before it crashed to the ground, no where near where she was aiming.

"I Did It!" she exclaimed excitedly, as she smiled brightly at Legolas, "Did you see!"

Legolas laughed, "Yes, I saw. " He ruffled her hair some and smiled, "I can teach you, if you would like that?"

"No… thank you," she stated as she turned away from Legolas to put another arrow into the bow, "My big brother is going to teach me. He promised me. He's the best person I've ever known. No one can shoot like him."

Her eyes lit up, her voice was filled with such joy as she talked about him. He looked to be everything to her that Legolas could not and would not be for her.

Legolas winced at her speech, and felt a pang of annoyance and pain upon his spirit as he nodded. He turned then walked away from her. Those humans had done a number on her, they have her completely brainwashed! Daenerys continued shooting a little longer trying to remember what Legolas had taught her.

Daenerys honestly wasn't certain how she felt about Elven Prince. She wanted to like him, she really did. He was courteous to her, but she felt like if she began to worry about him in some fashion, in any case, she would somehow betray her elder brother. She never wanted to do that, no one in Middle Earth could replace her brother. He was her best friend in the whole universe. She was terrified of starting to like Legolas and he would attempt to take her brother's place in her heart. Candidly, she really just wanted a friend. She was afraid all by herself and Legolas was brave and caring towards her. However, he was also one of the elves who ripped her out from her home, shattering the only world she had ever known. The tears spilled over her eyelashes, "Papa, what do I do?"

She was starting to convince herself that her family didn't want her anymore. They haven't replied to any of her letters or visiting. Daenerys felt as though she was all alone, trapped behind these walls. She wanted desperately for Legolas to be her friend, she just didn't know what to do. Was befriending him the right thing to do?

The more she imagined about how she might of hurt his feelings, the worse she felt. Perhaps drawing him a picture would help. That seemed like a good idea to her. So she headed towards her room, where paper and supplies were waiting for her.

**Thranduil's Study**

Elrond just stared at Thranduil, " _Re wanwa __ilya __ rina? S__ut__ tur-tanya n-?_" (She lost all memory? How can that be?)

Thranduil shrugged sadly, at a complete loss. Elrond felt deeply saddened for his friend, he couldn't imagine what he would do if it was Arwen. Daenerys had something happen to her that's the only reason he could think of. Perhaps she got hit in the head with such force… or she once come so close to death that… Elrond couldn't even finish the thought. Shivers ran down his spine. That poor child.

He put a comforting hand on his dear friend, _"Amin hyalma osán- en' mens a' tua lle, Mellonamin." _( I shall think of ways to help you my friend.)

"_Diola lle,"(_Thank you) Thranduil said weakly with his eyes cast down at his hands. They were trembling and he had hoped that Elrond hadn't noticed. If he had then he had hoped that Elrond wouldn't mention it.

"_Ceri-ron tinu?"_ (Do they speak?) Elrond asked, maybe they can convince her to open up more.

"_N'uma,"(_No) Thranduil said matter of factually, "Amin ech- tanca en' ta!" (I make sure of it.)

"Sut?,"(How) Elrond asked, a little surprised.

Thranduil sighed, _"__IIya__ lekmee , naara! Manka ron tul- tiriths quer-sen oar. Amin, indóme il- gar-_ _Daenerys oa tuulo' amin ad- oio. Ron indóme ere' harn- hen, amin indóme il- gar- ta! Ron indóme_ _il- cen-_ _he au'! _" (All letters, burn! If they come guards turn them away. I will not have Daenerys away from me again ever. They will only hurt her, I will not have it. They will not see her again)!

Elrond looked at Thrindual before he could open his mouth to try and change his plan a sound from outside the door caught their attention. The door opened to reveal a tear stained Daenerys, the sadness that crossed Tharnduil's face pulled at Elrond's affections. He wanted to run home this instant and scoop Arwen up lovingly in his arms and hold her tight, even if she and Legolas were around the same age, and his wife would say that Arwen was much too big for it. He would never want to release her again.

"What's the matter, my little one." Thranduil reached out to stroke his daughter's hair but she jerked away. Her voice was venomous and threaten, "lle mauy- amin oh- amin nos ar' chebin amin eriol!"(You took me from my family and kept me alone) Her breathing was coming in short rapid grasp, the pain in her chest was starting to build steadily.

"lle il- eriol! Legolas and I mén lle sanda nos, Danearys! Lye mela lle."(You're not alone! Legolas and I are your true family, Danearys! We love you!) Thranduil pleaded, the desperation and fear shown in every word he spoke so desperately.

"Nos indóme il-ceri- tanya! Amin delotha lle!(Family will not do that! I hate you!) With that, she ran as fast as she could to the courtyard, dropping the piece of paper she held. Her chest got even tighter, the pain became almost crippling when she collapsed to the ground.

Thranduil stood frozen in place, what had he just done. Has he managed to ruin everything by trying to make her see that he loves her? Legolas appeared from another hallway, he looked confusedly at his father then at the direction his sister ran. He picked up the piece of paper she had dropped and looked at it as his father spoke, "Legolas, I…I didn't"

Legolas folded the paper and glared at his father, "What did you do!?" With that Legolas sprinted down the corridor in the direction of his sister. Elrond, placed a reassuring squeeze on Thranduil's shoulder, "Bring them here, let her see them. Things will get better once you do. I promise."

"How do you know that," His voice sounded weepy, Elrond could see the slow tears starting to trickle their way down Thranduil's heartbroken face.

"My daughter, Arwen." Elrond replied, "I asked her what she would want if she was in Daenerys place. That's what she told me. I can't promise that she won't want to leave you my friend, but right now I believe that is the only open left for you if you do not want to lose your daughter completely." Thranduil nodded, "They will be here by dawn." With that Elrond departed his friend, to return home and hug his daughter Arwen tight.

**Daenerys **

Breathing was hard, her chest was on fire, the coughing radiated the pain. She lay in a heap on the ground. Why had she said those things? Why hadn't she done what her father told her to do? He always told her that she should not speak when angry. That Eleves always have a reason for doing what they do. Why hadn't she just asked? Why did she have to be such a disappointment that her family didn't want her. She just couldn't keep doing this anymore.

"DAENERYS!" Legolas voice sent relief rushing through her pain. "What's the matter Daenerys? Please tell me what's wrong!" His voice sounded so sincere, so caring. How could she of treated him the way she had today?

He rolled her over to face him as she cried, this time not from pain, but from sorry. "I'm sorry Legolas, please forgive me, I'm sorry!"

He cradled her trembling body close to his, his scent, it felt familiar somehow. He rocked her, "Don't worry about that now. There is no need to be sorry, Little One. Please just tell me what is wrong?"

"It hurts," she said in weak voice, the word was almost swallowed up by her struggled inhales, "Everywhere." Her coughs jerked her forward, so he held her tighter.

His arms felt familiar to her. They reminded her of her brother's arms. "Big brother…"she whispered, as she tried to be sure that it wasn't him carrying her. Legolas carried his little sister into the palace and spoke soothingly, reassuring words to her.

"Do not fear Daenerys,"He said in confident tone, "I might not be the brother you want. But no matter what I am going to be there helping you when you need me.

* * *

><p>There you have it chapter 6. I hope you guys like it! I didn't get to put as much in this chapter as I would like so more details are going to be in the next. I hope you guys like it! Please Review!<p>

'


	7. Painful, Reunion

A disclaimer: I don't have any of these characters except for the OCs.

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter.

Chapter 7: Painful, Reunions.

* * *

><p>Thranduil stood in the library, staring downwards at the entrance room of his palace. He could see the two men riding towards him. He scowled at them, he was beginning to hate these two, with such a fiery rage, because she seems to love them so much. He started to believe he will never be capable to obtain her love, even long after their demise. He descended down to the entrance of the castle doing his best to have a neutral expression. Before he could open his mouth to welcome them, his daughter's voice drifted past him from behind.<p>

"PAPA!" She was in the old man's arms within seconds, "I missed you papa."

"And I you, my little duck." He held her close as she clung desperately to him.

"Do I not get a hug?" The young man stated with open arms.

"Big Brother!" She cried as she flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms tight, protectively around her. "I missed you so."

"I missed you too!" tears came from her eyes as she hugged them both to her. Thranduil started to turn away, giving up on the endeavor and return to chambers. He could see Legolas watching him, he tried to stay as neutral as possible. However, he was certain his son could see right through him.

"Thank you." Thranduil turned back, long enough to nod at the old man, before walking away.

"Ada?" Legolas reached out trying to stop him, Thranduil could see the hurt behind his son's eyes. He knew Legolas hated this as much he did, but he kept walking, he couldn't bare it. He retired to his chambers and closed the door behind him.

He could hear her laughter, he moved closer to the window. He gazes, down into the courtyard he could see Alyan, the youngest of the two men, teaching Daenerys how to use a bow that he had brought for her. Thranduil couldn't help but smile a little, she had his laugh, but the smile was of her mother, Calaerien. How could he of botched his daughter's protection like he had? It was his job to shield her… and he failed. Just like he had Calaerien. He watched as Legolas watched Legolas converse with the old man, before retiring towards the palace. Thranduil knew Legolas was coming to retrieve him.

**In the courtyard. **

Daenerys set next to her papa, while her brother shot some of the Elven bow and arrows at the targets. She leaned her head against his as his arm curled, tenderly, familiarly around her.

"Do you like it here, my little duck?" he asked, trying to hide the pain he felt knowing he would have to leave her behind soon. Even though he desperately wanted to snatch her up and take her back home. "Is everyone being nice to you?"

"It's not home Papa," she said slowly, "I miss my bed and all my friends, and our mornings together."

"I know, sweetheart," He said giving her a light squeeze, "We miss them too."

"I really like Legolas," she said, "He's nice to me. I want to be his friend very much papa."

"Are you not his friend?" Adan asked curiously, he wanted his daughter to have lots of friends.

"No," she said, snuggling closer, "I'm afraid, I don't want to upset anyone."

"Who would you upset by being the prince's friend?" He asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Alyan." She said, "I love my big brother. What if Legolas tries to take his place. Then big brother doesn't love me anymore?"

"Oh honey," her father said, scooping his little girl up into his lap. No little girl her age should have to worry about such things. "Listen, do you love your brother and I?"

"Of course, Papa!" she said, knotting frantically as her father puts her hand over her heart.

"Then no one will ever be able to come between us my dear." He said reassuringly, "No matter what we will always be family. Nothing will be able to change that. It just means your family has just gotten bigger honey."

The little girl flung her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly as he kissed her cheek, "Now tell me about the great Elven King? What's he like?"

"He's a little scary," she said, "he always looks so serious."

"Well, he is a king, he probably has a lot on his mind," Adan said laughing, "What else?"

"I hate him." She said finally, "He took me away."

Adan took his daughter's chin and gently made her look at him, "Don't hate him my dear. He is truly trying to do right by you. He's just afraid, love he wasn't trying to hurt you by keeping us apart. I believe he honestly was trying to make the transition for you easier, but he doesn't know you like we do yet dear. It is good for you to be with him and the prince, they too are your family. "

"But, why papa?" she cried, "I want to be with you and Alyan!"

"I know you do love and we want that too." He said slowly stroking her hair, "but it can't be that way anymore. No matter how much we wish that it could. You have to stay here."

"But Papa!" the tears spilled over her lashes once again.

The man sighed, "Your brother and I, are human my dear. We will pass on long before you are old enough to care for yourself. I want to be sure that you are going to be taken care of after your brother and I are gone."

Before she could object he continued, "He's doing the best he can, and he truly does love you. Make him laugh, and bring as much joy as you bring your brother and me. He is a great king, but he has seen great tragedy and loss."

She nodded, "Yes, papa."

"That's my girl," he said as he kissed her forehead as Legolas and Thranduil came into view.

**Thranduil**

Thranduil entered the courtyard behind Legolas, he tilted his head down towards the trio before perching himself by the trunk of a tree.

He watched as Legolas and Alyan shot arrows, and Deareneys set in the lap of Adan. She would whisper to him and giggle. He wondered if she would have done the same thing with him if he hadn't failed to protect her. He allowed himself to drift into the depressing thoughts. He continued to ponder until Daenereys voice brought him back to reality.

"Two Dwarves walked into a bar, the Elf stepped over it." She said as she smiled brightly at him and giggled. He looked at her a moment as she smiled brightly at him for the first time since he had first seen she has been with them. A grin slowly spread across his face as she cheered and clapped her hands excitedly. She slowly took his hand, remembering her father told her it was alright for her to like them. She really wanted to, she knew her father was right about the Elven king being scared, she knew deep down she didn't hate him. Daenerys was going to do what her father asked and try her best, and make this work.

**That night**

After the humans departed the Elven palace, Daenereys stayed close to Legolas. She would not leave his side. At dinner, she gazed at her plate once … then slowly she began to eat. Thranduil peeked at his daughter as she spoke softly to him, "Thank you, for letting me see my elder brother and my papa. I…I am sorry for what I said to you yesterday."

"You're welcome," He said with a soft smile, he reached over and stroked her hair. "I didn't handle things in the best way. There is no need to be sorry." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He wasn't quite sure what had happened to change her towards him, but he was grateful. It means at least that she is trying. He was going to do his best to someday form a real bond with his daughter. It is just going to take one step at a time.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Heres chapter 7. I feel like i was out of sorts with this chapter. Ill see how i feel about it tomorrow. Till then hope you enjoyed and Review! :)<p> 


	8. Haunting of the Past

A disclaimer: I don't have any of these characters except for the OCs.

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter.

Chapter 8: Haunting of the Past

* * *

><p>Thranduil gazed down into the courtyard, at his daughter, Daenerys. She was splashing some in the streams that moved through the gardens of the courtyard. She was so like her mother, Calaerien. She too enjoyed the gardens, she would spend hours there while he was away. Yet, when he returned she would leap into his arms and kiss him with such love; that he would never desire to leave her again. Through the entirety of his stay she would never leave his side, because that is where she would convey to him she would always belong. This is where he wanted her to be for all eternity. When he would have to leave his kingdom tears would always invade her loving eyes and find a way upon her gorgeous face, devastating his heart in an instant. Daenerys too had this ability, because every time he looked at her, he could see his beloved wife gazing back at him, even if his daughter did not bare the same eye color as her mother. Her eye color and her laugh were the only things she really seemed to of inherited from him, the rest was that of her angelic mother.<p>

A smile crept across his face as she laughed and played. It wasn't long before she noticed him watching her, she smiled at him and waved. He returned the small gesture, filling his heart with joy. She was starting to be comfortable here, and getting used to many of the Elvish ways. She was beginning to accept her true name. Rarely, did her name have to be repeated for her to respond to it. Many of the Elven people have grown to love her all over again. She was so kind and generous, as her mother had been.

However, when night fell, she was plagued by unrelenting nightmares. Her screams of terror would call him to her bedside instantaneously. He would do what he did every night, send the guards away and stroke her hair affectionately. He would soothe her nightmarish worries with reassuring whispered words. She would respond as she always did, by curling closer to him and occasionally griping his robe in her slumber. But even now she still called out to him…to the human…to her papa.

He descended the grand staircase from the library, down the corridors until he was in the gardens. Daenerys waved at him once again and smiled.

"What are you doing, little one?" he asked as she lay on the ground peering up at the sky.

"Come see." She said as she extended her arm upward and pointed at the sky in the center of the garden. He lay next to her, and they stared upward together. Daenerys on occasion would point at a cloud and tell the Elven King what she saw. He too would do the same, sometimes when they didn't see the same creature or objects in the clouds she would giggle.

They lay like that for a long time, before Thranduil felt Daenerys body curl up next to him. She was sleeping soundly. He could not bring himself to move for fear of waking her. So he lay still in the gardens glancing up at the sky.

"_Thranduil…." _a faint hint of a voice floated to his ears, turning his head towards the sound._ "Look, it's a bird." _

_All Thranduil could do was stare in reverence, she was there, by some phenomenon, she was there. Tears rimmed his eyes at the sight of her. _

"_Calaerien…" her name was breathless on his lips the tears came from over the thresh hold of his lashes and down his cheeks. He shook his head, surely his mind was deceiving him. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest, her scent filled his nostrils, his arm overpoweringly curled its way around her slight frame. She was there. She was truly there. He was never going to release her again, she was to always be within his sight. He was NOT going to lose her again. _

"_Must you go?" she breathed, "Legolas and I miss you desperately when you are away." _

"_I must go, Melamin (My Love)" he found himself, saying, "I must keep this kingdom safe. I must keep you safe." _

_Tears appeared in her eyes. "Then I shall await your swift return, A'maelamin (my beloved). When will you depart?" _

"_Sunrise." He said as his lips pressed gently against her dark curly hair, "There is nothing more I could ever want than for you to be with me always, mela en' coiamin (Love of my life)." _

_His arms snaked tightly around her small frame pulling her closer, his lips found themselves on the warm flesh of her forehead. Her touch was electric, her scent intoxicating. He could feel her breath against his skin. He found himself yearning for more of her. His lips pressed gently against the delicate skin of her eyelids. First the left and then the right. His lips trailed softly down the damp streaks that tainted her beautiful soft cheeks. He will forever kiss her tears away. Passionately he brushed her soft lips with his. _

"_Do not fear my dear, even when you can not see me. I am always with you." He whispered, as she rolled her body towards his, tingles embellished his skin, his senses amplified. He adored her neck with tender kisses, her fingers coiled their way into his long blonde hair. A growl escaped his lips as she moaned softly against him. _

"_I am always with you, my love." She breathed against his neck . His hands leisurely found their way beneath her garb. _

"_I know." He breathed softly as she pulled the clothing over her head. _

"_Even if you can no longer see me." She moaned, his fingers drew upward along her spine. She was the most beautiful being in existence. Her body was perfect. "I just have one question?" _

_Her fingers glided under his shirt, teasing his flesh, sending electricity thorough his body. He kissed her desperately, "Whatever it is, the answer is yes." _

"_Why…," she started in-between passionate kisses, she pulled his shirt over his head. "Why what?" he moaned against her as she broke away from the kiss._

_She ran her fingers across his physique, as she pressed her body against his chest, as she slipped downward. "Why…," she said again as she gently pressed her lips just above his navel._

"_Did you…," she trailed her kisses upward. "Leave me." She kissed a shoulder with each word. _

"_Alone to," she kissed the left side of his neck then the right. She kissed his jaw line as she lifted herself just above him. "Die?" she pressed her lips against his. The blood in his veins ran cold, his breath hitched and his spirit ached. _

"_You failed me," she whispered, she curled up next to him. "It hurts." _

_The pain within his chest, stole his words, he gripped Calaerien securely, urgently to his breast. _

_Tears drop from his eyelashes, his voice trembled, "I'm sorry…" _

"_Why did you have to leave me." He could feel her tears against his chest. "What had I done?" _

"_You did nothing!" He was desperate, he wished he could take her pain away. She never deserved such agony, what had he done to her? He merited it, not her. "I'm sorry… I never should of left." His voice was pleading, " I am sorry. Forgive me. Please, forgive me." _

"_It hurts," she breathed. _

"_Papa, it hurts." _

_Thranduil opened his eyes, "Calaerien?" Who he saw was no longer his beloved wife, but their daughter, Daerenys. _

Thranduil jolted awake. His daughter's pleas of pain, frightened him. "Daenerys! Daenerys, wake up!" he began to shake her lightly.

"PAPA!" she screamed, as she bolted upward. She looked around frightened for a moment, looking for Adan before she threw herself into her father's arms. Thranduil held her tight, "Shhhh, hush now dear one. It's all a bad dream, I am right here. I'll always be right here."

* * *

><p>There you go. I am sorry its short guys. This chapter just would not come out right. Hope you guys like it! Please Review! Until next time! :)<p> 


	9. A Telling of Stories

A disclaimer: I don't have any of these characters except for the OCs.

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter

Chapter 9: A Telling of Stories

* * *

><p>Thranduil jolted awake. His daughter's pleas of pain, frightened him. "Daenerys! Daenerys, wake up!" he began to shake her lightly.<p>

"PAPA!" she screamed, as she bolted upward. She looked around frightened for a moment, looking for Adan before she threw herself into her father's arms. Thranduil held her tight, "Shhhh, hush now dear one. It's all a bad dream, I am right here. I'll always be right here."

He carried his daughter around through the gardens of his lands, with tender, reassuring words. He desired that his child was to never be fearful. Daenerys was to be protected, even if he had to pass his final breath to ensure her well-being. His lips adorned her brow as he spoke softly, "Tar-nin os-lí gor meld o'?" (Tell me about your fear, dear one?) Daenerys quivered fiercely as she shook her head, burying her face into the arc of his neck, "N'uma!" (No!)

Thranduil lightly caressed his daughter's dark hair, "Ceri- il gorga hin, amin –uva him beri- lle . Nar- nin?" (Do not fear child, I will continually protect you. Tell me?)

"It's too scary! They are scary," she whimpered twisting herself snugly around her father.

"Who is?" he asked, being sure to keep a sheltered hold on her, to make her feel secure. "The bad men…"she said reluctantly, "They want to hurt me…" Her small frame quaked in his arms.

"Who wants to hurt you?" he asked with strained gentleness, swallowing hard, the anger swelled within his torso threatening to overwhelm him.

"The mean men…."she heaved on the words, "In the black capes. They hunt me through the forest… I keep screaming for help, but no one comes. I don't know where I am anymore. I don't know this part of the forest, I'm lost. I want to go home, but, I can't find my way."

She places two small trembling hands on each side of her head, gripping at her hair, "They pull my hair, and grab my arms. I call for someone, a man who is not my papa. I don't know him, but I love him and I want him to save me. He never comes."

Daenerys rubbed her wrists subconsciously; he could only assume it was where they seized her tiny arms. Thranduil's soul shattered into millions of fragments that plummeted to the soil beneath his feet. The person she was referring to, who failed to come to her assistance when she needed him most; was non-other than her own biological predecessor, Thranduil, the Great Elven King himself.

Even after he vowed at her birth that he would never permit any harm to come to her. He had failed her, as he had failed her mother, his most cherished wife, who was to be there by his side for many centuries to come.

Running tips of his fingers along her soft cheeks, brushing the tears from her face with his thumb. His voice was so fragile it got lost in the wind, "Amin hiraetha, amin hin. (I am sorry, my child.) My negligence, shall never be exonerated."

"They hold me down," droplets plunged freely from her dark eyelashes. " I keep screaming, I am so afraid. One of the bad men holds a blade over me, while another holds a stone over my head… then I wake up in my Papa's house."

Thranduil placed a gentle kiss onto his daughter's forehead, as he comfortingly rubbed her back. This is what he did every time she cried as an infant. The motion seemed to soothe her tears and her sobs quieted as her head rested in the arch of his neck, a thumb loosely tucked into her mouth.

"Sut nir' foeg edain harn-lle, laito?" (How many bad men hurt you, baby?) He asked with aloof calmness.

She bowed herself tighter to her father, and whispered very faintly, "Nerte." (Nine.)

Thranduil, for Daenerys consideration, forced his blind rage aside and spoke with devotion to his daughter, "No harm shall come to you while you are with me my dearest child. I shall protect you with my last breath."

"Why?" her voice was thick, low as she whispered, "Why would you do that?"

"Ten', Daenerys," he said softly, kissing her forehead, "Amin mela lle." (Because, Daenerys, I love you.)

Daenerys looked at Thranduil confused, "You say that like…"

"I've known you forever? That I do, my darling," he spoke sensitively as he smiled at the memories, "I know your first breath, your first steps, even your first word. Let me tell you a story. A long, long time ago…"

_Thranduil patrolled hysterically in front of the twin doors of his bed chamber. His wife's cries of pain, steeled his heart, he hated that his gentle wife was in such physical torture. This was the only time he regretted having children. He was the same when his wife labored with Legolas. Nevertheless, the moment he set eyes upon his son, all that remorse was eroded away, and was interchanged with the purest love, and a spirit that could never be understood a life without his son. When their daughter was born, Calaerien had been so excited, she had someone she could teach her abilities too. As our daughter grew it became quite apparent that our little girl was very much her Ada's (daddy's) girl. Calaerien always got on to her husband for giving their daughter things he shouldn't. Such as cherry or strawberry juice from pies, or 'just a taste' of the gravy that came with their meal. However, not long after his daughter turned three, that was the last time he saw her. _

_Thranduil had to leave to discuss the Rings of Power with the High Councial. On his departure his wife asked if she and the children could travel with him. He refused, he promised to take them for a visit, when it was safer. The Spiders and Orcs had begun running wild outside of his realm, he had not wanted to put them in peril. _

_Upon his return, he was greeted by churning dark smolder, crumbling entryways, and the soil beneath his feet was stained with the blood of his Elven people. He stumbled into his palace, the sight of his people drowned in their own blood, tormented him. The fear within his breast engulfed him, the one he coveted urgently to discover his beloved wife was safe. He would not endure without her, she was meant to forever be by his side. He wound his way around the bodies that lay scattered upon the palace floors. Once he arrived at the hall where the nursery had been, his breath caught, in his throat. He could hear his son's cries for his mother. _

"_Nana! Echuiv-Nana!" (Mommy! Wake Up Mommy.) Legolas voice was choked, broken. When Thranduil hesitantly, treaded around the bend, his world erupted, disintegrated before his very eyes. His knees weakened as he careened slowly forward, the blood in his veins went cold, and his heart shriveled in his breast. The only time he calls his mother, mommy is if something is wrong. _

"_Ada, he na- al-echui!" (Dad, she is not awakening!) Legolas's voice was desperate, the tears caused Thranduil's knees to cave from beneath him. He knew what Legolas's tears meant. He edged on his trembling hands and knees closer to his wife, choking on his own sobs._

"_C-Cal- Calaerien." His heart ruptured into billions of particles and cut low into his abdomen. He felt faint, nauseous, as a quivering hand gingerly extended outwards towards the motionless haunting figure of his wife. He stroked her pale face, and lifted her into his arms. Her skin, was graying and cold against his flesh. He gently rocked her flaccid body back and forth, his face buried deep into her hair, desperately taking in what was left of her sweet, yet blood stained scent. The blood was overpowering her natural sweet scent drastically. "Amin hiraetha! Amin hiraetha!" (I'm sorry, I'm sorry.)Tul-n'alaquel a' amin , mela en' coiamin! Tul-n'alaquel!" (Come back to me Love of my life! Come back.) _

_A loud tormenting scream reverberated from his lips as he hurled his head back, he continued to cradle and slowly rock his wife. His tears dripped onto her unresponsive face, as he lowered his head to her forehead, gently pressing a kiss there. His voice was faint, almost inaudible, "Amin mela lle." (I love you.) _

"_Amin hiraetha, Ada!" (I'm sorry, daddy.) Legolas's voice was imploring. "I failed to protect them." _

_Thranduil pulled his eldest child close to him and pressed his trembling lips to his son's dirt and blood covered forehead. "I failed my son, not you." _

_Thranduil heard the sound of his remaining Elven people and warriors approach him, " Where is __Daenerys?" his voice sounded defeated. "They took her, Milord." One of the warriors spoke regrettably. _

"_Care for the dead," Thranduil said, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his son and remains of his wife, "Help the injured, build our defenses." Thrandul pressed his lips to his wives blue ones one last time as he stroked her blood stained hair. This made his voice strengthen and more determined, no one was going to get away with what they have done to his family! _

"_And," his voice was resolute and menacing, "Find my Daughter! Find, __Daenerys!"_

* * *

><p>There you go everyone there is chapter 9! Hope you like it! Hope to have chapter 10 up soon! Until then, please review! I know that's not actually where his wife died, but it was best for the story I thought XD<p> 


	10. Discovery of a Betrayal

A disclaimer: I don't have any of these characters except for the OCs.

Daenerys: Thranduil's daughter

Chapter 10: Discovery of a Betrayal

* * *

><p>Thranduil carried Daenerys inside, her laughter brought an immense grin to his face. When she wrapped her arms about his neck, his heart leapt. This is one of those rare occasions, in which she showed him affection. The only other time she actually embraced him was if she was awoken from a nightmare.<p>

"Can we go riding again tomorrow?" She asked excitedly, glancing at him from her embrace.

"En' rant , amin mely, nornoio lle anír," (Of course, my dear, whenever you want) He couldn't help but smile back at her, for her eyes light up even brighter. He could never deny her a want, such as this. He was the same way with Legolas when he too was small.

"Heruamin, ro na- sinome" (Milord, he is here) The voice belonged to one of the maids who was carrying in flowers, "He is waiting for you in the gardens."

"Sai-eithel, lye eithel govannon- yassen ho." (Very well, we will meet with him.) He reluctantly placed Daenerys on her feet, and held her hand. "Come, there is someone I would wish you to meet."

When the two entered the garden the visitor had his back to them, taking in the garden's brilliance.

"Vedui', mellonamin. Sut nae lle lema." (Greetings, my friend. How was your journey?) Thranduil said respectfully as they walked up behind the guest.

"Sai-eithel, diola lle" (Very well, thank you) he said, turning round to face the two.

"I would wish you to meet.." His introduction was cut off by his daughter.

"HERU ELROND!," (LORD ELROND!) Daenerys released her father's hand and propelled herself into Elrond's arms.

He laughed and hugged the little girl close, "Cormamin lindua ele lle, ai er (My heart sings to see thee, little one.)

Daenerys lifted her head backwards to look at him, with her hands still wound around his neck, "Heruamin, ceri- lle caela ant ten' amin?" (My lord, do you have gifts for me?)

"Perhaps." he said with a laugh as he placed the child on her feet before him. He reached into his pockets, then placed two closed fists in front of Daenerys. The little girl squealed as she selected a hand. When he turned it over, his hand was empty. The frown on her face caused Elrond to laugh. He then turned over the other hand, revealing two small individually wrapped candies.

"YUMMY!" Daenerys exclaimed, taking two candies from him. "Don't tell, but your candy is better than what we have here."

Elrond laughed again,"I will not utter a word."

Thranduil interrupted the conversation between the two. It was as if they had known each other for a long time, and yet to his knowledge Daenerys and Elrond have never met.

"Daenerys, you know Lord Elrond?" Thranduil asked the surprise laced his voice and anger threatened at the edges.

"Oh yes," she said as she popped a candy into her mouth, "Papa, used to take me to see him. Papa said, Lord Elrond was the one who helped make me better when I was ill. He was also the one who taught me Elven, because Papa wanted to make sure I could speak it. Isn't that right Lord Elrond?"

"Yes, it is, my dear." Elrond stated, looking up at Thranduil who was clenching his fists.

The white rage within Thranduil's breast was expanding, intensifying throughout his entire body, it was on the threshold of making him irresponsible for his own actions. There was no way Elrond didn't know whose child, Daenerys, belonged to on sight. He has truly betrayed Thranduil.

Grinding his teeth, Thranduil spoke to Daenerys with a masked calmness. "Didn't you have target practice with Legolas my dear?"

Her eyes widened, "I forgot!" She embraced Elrond closely before she vanished into the castle. She had every intention of giving Legolas her last candy so he did not scold her for being so late.

Once the little girl was out of sight, Elrond braced himself for what was going to happen once Daenerys was out of hearing range.

"Now, Thranduil," Elrond said, extending his hand out towards him.

"The whole time!?" Thranduil's anger promptly dominated him, "You knew where she was the entire time!?" How could of Elrond betray his trust like this!

"I did." Elrond responded gently, keeping a close eye on Thranduil's movements doing his best to remain calm, "I had no choice."

"No choice!?" Thranduil thundered taking a quaking step forward. How could Elrond speak to him such an under minding tone in his own kingdom, "I am HER FATHER and you kept her from me!"

Elrond was beginning to glare at Thranduil, he was already starting to lose his patience, "Someone had to protect her!" After taking a calming breath, he continued, "I believe it would be in her best interest to come and live with me."

"IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY TO PROTECT HER!" Thranduil roared outraged at the mention of her leaving his kingdom, "SHE IS MY CHILD! SHE IS STAYING HERE, IN HER HOME!"

The anger within Elrond erupted, "JUST LIKE IT WAS YOUR DUTY TO PROTECT CALAERIEN!"

Thranduil was motionless at the mention of his wife, he could feel the blood from his palms on his fingertips. "T…that…was not…"

Elrond cut him off, "YOU LEFT MY CHILD, MY LITTLE GIRL AND HER CHILDREN ALONE TO DIE! SO WHY WOULD I HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH THE SAFETY OF MY DAUGHTER'S YOUNGEST CHILD? MY YOUNGEST GRANDCHILD! YOU HAD SOMEONE ERASE MY GRANDSON'S MEMORIES SO HE DID NOT HAVE TO SUFFER THE NIGHTMARE OF MY DAUGHTER'S DEATH, BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT PROTECT HER! I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT MY CHILD, BECAUSE YOU LOVED HER AND YOU WEREN'T WITH HER WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU MOST! YOU REFUSED HER WHEN SHE ASKED TO COME VISIT ME! YOU LEFT ALL OF THEM THERE DEFENSELESS. SO DO NOT PRESUME TO TELL ME HOW IT IS MY FAULT THAT YOU LOST DAENERYS. I WAS PROTECTING HER, WHEN YOU COULD NOT!"

"GET OUT!" Thranduil was hostile, his voice menacing, drawing his sword and pointing it Elrond. Once Elrond had gone, the great Elven king was on his knees, tears threatening. Was Elrond correct in his conclusion? His daughter had been very happy before he had came back into her life… was she happy, truly happy living in the kingdom with him?

He wasn't able to protect her back then, what made him imagine he could protect her now. Had he made a mistake taking her from the humans…no…he hadn't. If he had left her there, then she would have been all alone before she was even close to being old enough to care for herself. Would she be better off with Elrond in the long run?

Could he give her up to him? He shook his head, he couldn't do that. Losing his daughter again would be like losing his wife all over again. They were so much alike, every time he watched her, she grew more and more like her mother every day. He needed his daughter in his life, Legolas needed his sister. He didn't believe he would be able to endure losing his child a second time. He would be damned if his family was ever split like that again. He was never going to allow that to happen no matter what Elrond's intentions were. He brushed all his doubting thoughts aside. His children needed him and he needed his children!

He rose to his feet, speeding through the hallways, to where his children were shooting arrows. He seized both of his children a tight embrace. They were to always be with him, he was going to make sure of it.

"Amin mela lle, amin hini" (I Love You, My Children.) His voice was sad and desperate, he needed his children and he was going to do his damnedest to keep them close.

Legolas hugged his father, confused by the desperation in his voice, "Amin mela lle a', Ada." (I love you too, dad.)

Daenerys did not speak, but she held her father tightly. His tone of voice saddened her.

"Ada, mani na- raika?" (Dad, what's wrong?) Legolas asked, seeing the deep sadness in his father's eyes.

Thranduil stroked his daughter's hair as a small grin touched his lips, "Úqua, amin utinu. Ilqua na-tereva sii'." (Nothing my son, everything is fine now)

"Sut nia lye mád ava sír?" (How about we eat outside today?) He asked as Daenerys tossed her hands up into the air and cheered. "UMA!" (YES!)

"Gul daer!"(Sounds great!) Legolas smiled as his father ruffled his hair.

"Ada!" (Dad!) he cried slightly embarrassed and pulled his head away from his father's hand. Daenerys couldn't help but giggle at her family.

* * *

><p>Here you go guys, sorry it's shorter normal. Hope to have a new chapter up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! I hope I surprised everyone with whom Calaerien's parents were. Have a great day! sorry for the mistakes my keyboard has been messing up and I didn't catch them.<p> 


End file.
